This invention relates generally to an environmental conditioner device and, more particularly, to a portable environmental conditioner device having a safety shutoff control system.
Environmental conditioning devices such as portable electric heaters are used extensively to increase personal comfort in various types of environments. Typically, such heaters are equipped with a power cord for connection to a conventional power outlet and a on-off switch for controlling a resistive heating element. Safe operation of such heaters requires that they be energized only when in a predetermined orientation. For that reason, many heaters are provided with auxiliary tip-switches that prevent energization of the heating element with the heater in other than the predetermined operating orientation. Another problem associated with portable electric heaters is a tendency to become undesirably overheated in the event that inlet or outlet openings are obstructed. To prevent unsafe operation under those conditions, portable heaters generally are provided with thermostatically controlled switches that deenergize the heater element in the event of detected excessive temperature. Although providing important safety features, conventional tip-switches and overheat responsive thermostatic switches are relatively expensive and add significantly to the cost of a heater.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved portable electric heater with a safety system that prevents unsafe operation of the types described above.